Architecture and Blondes
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Axel always had a soft spot for talented blondes with pretty blue eyes. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_**Architecture and Blondes**_

_**By: Thanatos Angelos Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**A/N: This is an twoshot to help me get back to the swing of Akuroku. Anyway here is the first part!**_

Axel Beat set down his pretty, state of the art guitar to raise his eyebrow at the blonde before him. It should be a crime really. To rip his cherished and valuable gaze to something so rough looking, disheveled like the blonde panting before him. The boy was in all degrees "messy".

The boy with his unruly blonde hair and messy, rumpled and wrinkled clothes was trying to speak and to breathe at the same time. Now while Axel appreciated this little show he needed to get back to business. He flipped open the vanilla folder on his lap and looked at the name written in rushed, curly cursive. Then after putting a name to the young boy's face he put the folder back and waited.

To say Axel Beat was a patient man was a lie. Whoever, was naïve enough to think this needed a wake up call and all his employees at Beat Enterprises could attest to this. Axel was fiery tempered, rash, and passionate. He believed everything he believed in with a fire so bright that when he explained his reasonings and beliefs the room was silent, captivated at what he said, listening to every word and following every letter he made with his thin and pink lips.

One of Axel's beliefs was that this, being horridly late, was a cruel and despicable thing that only people who were scum or just absolutely idiotic could possibly think to do to the owner and founder of Beat Enterprises.

This man had done exactly that though and the only reason Axel honored his own commitment to this was simply because what he said was law and his word was his honor and he intended to keep his honor, even to a man that was wasting his time.

Having enough he pulled at his jacket and cleared his throat. The boy looked up sharply, his cheeks sporting a red blush that contrasted deeply with his porcelain skin. He ran his left hand through his hair and he looked Axel in the eyes.

Axel felt a shock enter his body as he stared at icy blue eyes. They were filled with a kind of warmth at the moment but Axel could tell that either the boy was a fighter or he had seen his fair share of cruelness in this world because of the slight difference he showed in them. Whatever made the boy's eyes like this it sent chills through his spine and alarms seemed to ring in his head. The blonde's eyes also sent thrills through him and Axel decided then and there the boy was pure lucky to have those startling blue eyes or else he might not have had his attention.

"So I see here you are applying for the job as one of the management interns for the Architectural Design Wing is this correct?" Axel asked and he watched as the boy surveyed him.

Axel knew what the blonde was seeing. Axel was the most eligible bachelor in Radiant Garden. He owned Beat Enterprises after all and he was, in his opinion and others, a gorgeous man. He had startlingly emerald green eyes and a long spiky mane of fire red hair. He was of a lanky but muscular build and he was very tall. He towered over some of the men he met, with his long legs. Overall, Axel Beat the fiery, passionate, and determined businessman had everything he wanted. He was on the top of the world.

Beat Enterprises was successful not just because this company had an amazing man behind it but it had many different levels and things the company did. They did advertising, architecture, music recording, and they controlled some banks. Axel owned half of the land and he planned on gaining more.

So as the boy sat down before him Axel had to examine him to make sure he was smart enough and appealing enough to be a face or representative of Beat Enterprises. He was at least five years younger than Axel and as he idly opened the folder with the boy's application in it he saw he was right. The boy was seven years his junior. He was twenty and just out of school. He had little experience except for a few projects he had assisted with. He also had honors for his originality from his design school.

"Yes sir I am. I am Roxas Thunder and I am will be the intern for the Architectural Design Wing management. I will be the coffee boy, the rare opinion and the person who stays the longest in that office." The boy said sitting down across from Axel with a confident look in his eyes and his stature straight and filled with strength.

Axel would have been impressed if he hadn't seen, or felt through the floor, his shaking leg. The one sure-fire sign the boy was nervous. That and his little show he had put on earlier were a great contradiction and Axel laughed.

The boy blushed crimson and he looked as if he couldn't believe Axel was laughing at him but how could Axel not? The boy was trying to be strong and confident when he wasn't and even after he had shown the signs of that. He was young, foolish and Axel didn't know how he could let someone like that with a great percent of being late work at his company. He just didn't know how he could be a face of Beat Enterprises. Axel calmly stated his concerns and also mentioned how he had little experience even for an intern.

"I know, I do know but I promise I could do it. I know that if you just let me I could prove myself to the head of the wing and you." The blonde haired boy asked.

Axel sighed and thought. The wing was his favorite because architecture was his passion and he didn't know if he could let a young boy ruin its face even if he was a cute twink (and even if he had a cute blush). He hated denying people (this boy was definitely not an exception) and watching their faces lose that fire of passion and hope. However, his business was his baby.

He sighed and started to close the folder when a blue piece of design paper stuck a bottom corner out. He forgot he had asked them to submit their work but he knew the boy's redemption would have a slim chance not unless his work was modern, contemporary, and something with it's own signature. Basically, something you knew came from this person no matter how different.

The blue piece of paper was a classic building that was obviously influenced by the Renaissance architecture with a hemispherical dome and Composite columns that run along the sides of the building. The plans also revealed arches that people would walk under that would give the feeling of wonder and would make them believe they were walking into a castle. Axel could also see thoughts of how to incorporate some modern features to the classical building he had sketched.

Axel had found the boy's signature, he was a mixture of Renaissance and modern and Axel felt inspired ever so slightly. The boy seemed worth the time. Axel glanced up to those curious blue eyes and made his decision.

"Tomorrow you come here early or on time to the Design Wing and see Marilyn. She will be your mentor. If you are late I will fire you for I will not waste my time." Axel told the young boy and saw his eyes light up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much sir!" He smiled a crooked but charming smile. His blue eyes danced with a light in them. He was happy and strangely it made Axel a little lighter. Roxas smiled once more and then gathered his things and left.

"Took him longer to get here than to leave." Axel muttered still wondering how he had gotten so impulsive as not to check any of the other interns of that day or reflect on the ones from yesterday.

Axel gathered up his guitar and put it in its case and put it on the clear glass table. He stared at the folder as if he expected it to tell him why he had been so impulsive and why he had been so rash. Axel knew why though. There were two reasons.

One, Axel Beat was a passionate act first and think later person.

Two, Axel always had a soft spot for talented blondes with pretty blue eyes.

_**Please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Architecture and Blondes Part Two**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom of Hearts.**_

_**A/N: This the final part of the story and I hope you all enjoy this from Roxas's POV! This is set way after the first part! Also, Happy belated Thanksgiving!**_

The camera lights burned Roxas's eyes and they seem to be never ending shots of pain. Roxas didn't know why the paparazzi had to have the flash on since it was the middle of the day however; the blonde endured it for today as he followed the stunning man before him.

Today was outstandingly important for today was the celebration of the tenth anniversary of the Architecture Wing and therefore, Axel had decided to throw a party for the elite class of Radiant Gardens. Celebrities like models, singers, and actors including some of the most famous names like Marluxia Lumeria the pink haired king of drama were to come to the event.

Roxas straightened out his suit nervously, fidgeting for a moment until a slender hand clasped his. Roxas looked up into emerald eyes that seemed to glitter in the flashes of the cameras. Roxas bit his lip, a blush creeping up his cheeks, as he looked down at his freshly polished black dress shoes.

"Nervous?" Axel asked laughing at the end. The man was dressed to the nines in his jet-black suit and his ruby cufflinks that matched his fiery mane. His eyes held a crinkle of kindness around them and Roxas could feel his heart act like an African drum at that point.

Axel was his boss though and so Roxas tried to keep his thoughts on the agenda ahead and not on the idol before him. Roxas shook his head and stood in the threshold of the ethereal and Romanesque building, his masterpiece brought to life in the color of the glory days in which it was inspired by and Roxas could see the life in the room buzz in awe. He had worked for months to create a beautiful piece for the anniversary.

"You have never lost that touch, have you? You are able to design a whole world with just your mind. Buildings have life, and take a breath every time we do." Axel muttered under his breath as an elite businessman (who was he?) came and shook Axel's hand and congratulated him on his achievements.

Roxas looked around and could agree with him, the building seemed to be alive with the people inside of it, unlike a few days ago when it was a barren wasteland. Axel loved this wing of his corporations the most and Roxas could feel pride swell into his chest as he thought of how he had proved himself worthy of the positions he was given and promoted to time and time again. Roxas did his best for so many years to prove he could one day stand as the leader of the Architecture Wing and he was. He had been graced with the position yesterday and with that place of power came great responsibilities and he now had an office near Axel's and in the same building like the other selected leaders. He would be in meetings with Axel and talk to him directly whenever he wanted to.

"Who designed this again? You know me Axel, forgetful as always." The businessman's words permeated Roxas's thoughts and Roxas turned to look at the two beside him.

"Oh, don't say those things, but the building was designed especially for today by Roxas, the head of the Wing." Axel replied and the man turned to shake Roxas's hand. Roxas smiled back and he watched the man look at him, up and down.

Roxas knew what he was thinking, why was there a young "boy" in that position? That's what everyone thought of him even though he was in his mid-twenties now. That's why Roxas had worn his black and white suit and not his blue one because he wanted to age his young features to look somewhat sophisticated. However, it didn't seem like anything could age his sapphire eyes and his thick blond hair that always, no matter what, had the appearance of being spiky and slightly messy.

"Really, you look so young. That is a good thing boy, trust me, you keep your youth as long as you can. If you will excuse me you two." The man left and Roxas looked down at his shoes again.

"Do I really look that young?" Roxas asked Axel. Something was wrong though with the red haired man because he was gripping his glass tightly.

"Axel?" Roxas called. Axel turned around to him and loosened his grip on his wine glass.

"Yes Roxas?" He asked and Roxas frowned, worry tinting his face and his brows came close together.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked. Axel seemed a little out of it all of a sudden but he nodded.

"I'm fine." He replied back however, he ran one of his slender hands through his red mane and Roxas knew he only did that when he was worried or anxious.

"Okay, remember this is our day! Let's have fun." Roxas said not wanting to push anything.

The party went on strong for hours, the party had started at five and was still in full force at ten o' clock. As the night played on, Roxas laughed and mingled and had a tremendous time, he felt so happy. It wasn't everyday he was paid to go to a party and have fun, all in his honor and Axel's.

"Roxas, I want you to meet someone!" A cheery voice called from behind him. He turned around and almost swore. No….

A cheery woman in a tight dark pink dress waved her hand at Roxas and he waved back. She was married to one of Axel's partners and she was kind and her blue eyes always twinkled and she was always up for fun. She was coming over fast and her short black hair bounced slightly as she strutted over.

Xion wasn't the problem though, the problem was behind her in a deep blue, almost black, suit and he was a shock to Roxas as he shook hands with him. The problem's name was Saix, the blue haired and scarred ex of Axel. He didn't seem to remember Roxas as he shook his hand and introduced himself.

Why was he here? Roxas still couldn't shake that from his thoughts. Then he remembered why he might have been introduced to him. Everyone knew Axel was bisexual but Saix at the time of their relationship had been in the "closet" so to speak and they had kept their relationship out of the eyes of the public. Axel had done so many things for him but he just turned around and left Axel in the dust after reaching stable ground. Therefore, no one knew about them.

Roxas had only seen him a few times and had never been introduced to him before, even though as he was best friend and confidante of Axel he had heard all about him…

_And he had wished to be in his place so many times._

Roxas felt a blush creep up his face as _those_ thoughts kept falling back into his mindset. Axel wasn't interested in him! He just couldn't be even if Roxas wanted him to be.

"Roxas Thunder." He shook the hands of the dreaded man in front of him trying to keep civil and keep a vitriolic tone out of his voice. He knew it would do him absolutely no good to be mad at this man. Even though it was so easy to be mad at the man that hurt Axel. Roxas couldn't imagine what might happen though if Axel were to see Saix…

Oh God. Roxas felt his throat close in shock as he realized the reason for Axel's strange behavior before. He had seen Saix earlier. Where was Axel now? Was he okay?

"Saix Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted Roxas and Roxas smiled politely, giving his all to mask his emotions.

"Nice to meet you too." Roxas struggled to get out as he glanced around looking for a tall, flaming redhead in the sea of people before him. Then pained emerald eyes caught a hold of his frantic baby blues. Roxas felt his throat close as he saw Axel just feet away talking to a couple, the man overly dressed and the woman just another bimbo.

He didn't seem to see Saix as he motioned, a quick and subtle motion, for Roxas to save him from the drivel the man was speaking to him about.

Roxas stepped in Axel's direction just to get intercepted and dragged back into the conversation by Xion.

"Roxas, how long did you spend designing this building it is so beautiful, right Saix?" She asked you but directed the last part towards the blue haired man.

"Well, Axel helped design the building a little too but overall the designing took about a month. The final details and approval took a little longer with the city." Roxas replied back, looking at Saix's eyes to see the reaction towards Axel's name.

Saix paled, creating a bigger contrast than before with his blue hair and his skin. Roxas smirked at the reaction, wrongfully happy at the fact that he could be bothered with his wronged ex's name.

"Oh Saix, have you met Axel? Let me introduce you to him!" She cried out and Roxas felt as if he was being splashed with ice-cold water. Xion…

"I have already met him." Saix interjected as Xion called Axel. Too late had he told her and Axel, beautiful Axel, turned his head and his horror was conveyed in the pain his emerald eyes sang of and damn the monster for smirking at the moment Axel saw him.

"Axel." His name escaped Roxas's lips and Axel turned to him a brief moment before turning to Xion.

"Axel, I wanted to introduce you to Saix." Xion smiled, naïve and oblivious to the damage she had done and could have avoided had she not spoken and summoned Axel's attention.

"Nice to meet you again." Axel said through gritted teeth and Saix smiled, his canines sparkling in the light, making him look more savage, almost like the Big Bad Wolf.

"It's a pleasure." Saix replied and then Roxas felt a snake, Saix's arm, wrap itself around his waist. Roxas jumped and Axel didn't miss the motion and he could see him losing his cool, exceptionally fast.

Roxas stepped forward and beside Axel, the snake gone, and let out a soft sigh of relief as Xion grabbed Saix and waved at yet another party guest and left. Roxas glanced up at Axel and flinched.

Axel was emotionless, the blank face that Roxas knew meant he was either digesting what had happened or trying to keep from flipping out in the middle of the party.

"Excuse me Roxas, if you need me you can find me in the private rooms, for a moment." Axel told me, and he straightened his back and chin and he left the room.

Axel, he's broken and vulnerable because of how much he can care, because of the passion he has that has made him so wealthy and glorious.

Roxas refused to let him be alone, not just because he cared about him beyond friendship but because he was also his friend, but with Axel leaving the room there needed to be one of them circulating. If no one could find the two of them it would just show poorly since they were the hosts after all. Roxas groaned as he tried to figure out how to balance everything.

_But what good would keeping the crowds at bay do if the man you care about is not well and he's the main reason you are all here?_

Roxas glanced around and snatched the little intern's wrist-Demyx maybe- and pulled him beside him.

"Whoa boss! I was just walking and wham! You just grabbed me and I was shocked because usually you are so gentle but you were very forceful and-"

"I am sorry about that Demyx but I was wondering if you could keep everyone entertained while I go deal with something." Roxas told him and he watched his bright blue eyes sparkle.

"Sure! Whatever you say, but hey, what's going on? Something classified or top secret? Is there something wrong?" Demyx asked his eyes glittering with his own false scenarios.

"Everything is fine Demyx. I just need to do something for the office. You know how it is, you never escape from work." Roxas patted his shoulder and watched as he winked and left to talk to a group of people in the middle of the room.

Making sure he was gone and not watching him, Roxas sneaked through the crowd and to the doors at one end of the room. The door was locked and the people that were in the party seemed to ignore it. Roxas pulled out a small key from an inside pocket of his tuxedo and watched it unlock the door.

Roxas entered and closed the door quickly and started walking straight forward, in the room locked away from people and the noise that the party entailed. As he put his hand on the doorknob of that door he hoped Axel would be okay, or at least as okay as he could be.

Sad, emerald eyes popped open as he opened the door and a forced smile crept onto his face. Roxas's heartstrings almost snapped as he closed the door behind him and sat in a chair in front of the desk Axel was lying on (Axel would never sit in a chair if he could lay down on a desk, he was just that unorthodox).

"You're supposed to be enjoying the party." Axel said at last, startling you.

"That's what I was going to say."

The silence is deafening after Roxas replies back. It's thick and almost chokes him before Axel sighs and sits up.

"I probably should get up and go back out there but I just don't feel that well."

"Your face is a book though. People will tell you aren't happy and why should we feed the gossip mill?" Roxas asks. He's cautious now because he can tell Axel is fragile and he's not sure how to proceed.

"Today was supposed to be astonishing." The sentence cuts deep into him and Roxas looks into Axel's eyes to see the pain he has no idea how to calm.

"However, Xion ruined that." Was that a mistake to say?

"She didn't mean to." Axel folds his arms over his chest and swings his long (distracting) legs forward, letting them hang off the desk.

"Doesn't matter though, right?" Axel hesitates before nodding and both of them are back to the silence. Roxas can't stand how he feels useless.

"Axel, he's a horrible person."

"I know."

"You're amazing though and you can light up the room. You can care about even the minor thing will all your heart. You care." Axel almost smiles but his harmful thoughts snatch the smile away.

"Maybe that's something I should do less of."

"If you dare do that I would slap you." Axel laughs that time and his pearly whites wave hello to Roxas.

"You shouldn't say that to your boss." Axel jokes and Roxas, professionally of course, sticks his tongue out.

"You're not just my boss though, you're my friend. I want what's best for you." He smirks as Axel's eyes light up.

"…. Thanks."

"Of course." Roxas replies until Roxas thinks of something to make him laugh.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you order me to slap Saix?" Axel raises his eyebrow and grins.

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw…. That would have been the best part of the night." Roxas tries his best to look sorrowful and he's rewarded with the glitter in Axel's eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Roxas asks as if he didn't know.

"For what you are doing now, cheering me up."

"It's my job… Axel?"

"Yes?"

"… You mean the world to me. Don't get beaten down again. Promise?" Roxas asks for this because this is the second best situation. Roxas would prefer to kiss him and tell him he's better than Saix but he knows that's not what Axel wants and Axel isn't ready for that. So, Roxas keeps his confession tucked away for another time.

"Promise." Axel hops off the desk and holds out his hand. Roxas takes it and they walk back to the party.

_Some day you'll tell him you love him but right now you'll just be his blondie._

_**R and R! **_


End file.
